1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to surgical instruments for use with a seal anchor member. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to articulating surgical instruments usable with a seal anchor member that provides multiple instrument access through a single incision in a minimally invasive surgical procedure.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasingly, many surgical procedures are performed through small incisions in the skin. As compared to the larger incisions typically required in traditional procedures, smaller incisions result in less trauma to the patient. By reducing the trauma to the patient, the time required for recovery is also reduced. Generally, the surgical procedures that are performed through small incisions in the skin are referred to as endoscopic. If the procedure is performed on the patient's abdomen, the procedure is referred to as laparoscopic. Throughout the present disclosure, the term minimally invasive is to be understood as encompassing both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures.
During a typical minimally invasive procedure, surgical objects, such as surgical access devices (e.g., trocar and cannula assemblies) or endoscopes, are inserted into the patient's body through the incision in tissue. In general, prior to the introduction of the surgical object into the patient's body, insufflation gas is used to enlarge the area surrounding the target surgical site to create a larger, more accessible work area. Accordingly, the maintenance of a substantially fluid-tight seal is desirable so as to inhibit the escape of the insufflation gas and the deflation or collapse of the enlarged surgical site. In response to this, various access devices with sealing features are used during the course of minimally invasive procedures to provide an access for surgical objects to enter the patient's body. Each of these devices is configured for use through a single incision or a naturally occurring orifice (i.e. mouth, anus, or vagina) while allowing multiple instruments to be inserted through the device to access the working space beyond the device.
During procedures employing multiple surgical instruments through a single incision access device, it is advantageous to determine the position of the end effectors relative to each other and/or relative to a fixed reference point. This is desirable when one or more of the instruments includes an end effector that is articulable relative to the surgical instrument. Identifying the position of each end effector relative to the other end effectors and/or a common reference point is advantageous during a surgical procedure.
One example, as disclosed by U.S. Publication No. 2005/0234294, uses an articulating element disposed near a distal region and pivotally coupled to hinges by linkages.
Another example, as disclosed by U.S. Publication Nos. 2007/0167680 and US2008/0051631, uses a rod connected to linking members which spread a set of arm members containing surgical devices apart when the rod is actuated.
Another example, as disclosed by U.S. Publication No. 2008/0188868, uses a collar, a wedge, a balloon or bands to help maintain a divergence between the surgical devices.
Yet another example, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,318,013; 5,395,367; and 5,511,564, uses an actuator including an articulated linking comprising a pair of arms pivotably connected to a push rod and to shafts of respective grasping forceps to enable relative spreading of the grasping forceps from a straightened or mutually parallel configuration to a spread use configuration.
However, a continuing need exists for determining the relative positions of the end effectors of articulating surgical instruments used with an access device that permits multiple instruments to be used through a single incision or orifice.